Unexpected
by AlexandraGallagher
Summary: It only takes luck for two civilian girls in Britain to stumble across a theory to take over the world that is close enough to the truth. They weren't really looking for trouble, they thought their theory was nonsense. Now they wish it was. Coming face to face with two Gallagher Girls, the four of them must work together to stop disaster.
1. Chapter 1: Chaos

**? POV**

The water was up to my waist and I was struggling to get free from the hands which were holding me, pulling me back from the bag which sat on top of the shelf that the water was creeping towards.

"NO!" I screamed as if that would stop them from taking me, from dragging me away from my only means of alerting the rest of the planet. I summoned up every ounce of my strength and I kicked one of the men to the ground as they dragged people screaming towards the metal doors. The shop's goods were floating in the destruction as the alarms blazed. The water level was quickly rising and some command in a language I didn't speak – but I'm assuming was Norwegian – rang out from the speakers above that didn't crackle despite the rising water.

One of the men picked up a baseball bat from the shelf and tried to whack me on the head. I rolled with it but its momentum was too hard and I could feel the blood oozing out as I started to lose consciousness and hit the water, sinking. I tried to stay awake, to get to the surface…

The water level was falling; I could tell through the misty red haze that clouded my eyes which I then clenched shut. I hit the ground as it drained, barely conscious.

"Is she dead?" a man kicked at me, and I let him, too weak to fight and sensible enough to play dead.

"Looks like it." The two men left, closing and bolting the metal doors. I could hear the crackle of electricity; the plugs soaked in the defence mechanism which was desperate to kill all who didn't obey the commands from someone not worth listening to.

I opened my eyes slowly and tried to sit up. My head was dizzy but I could make out the sports shop… or what was left of it after that blatant destruction. Seeing the slightly post-apocalyptic scenario in front of me, I could barely remember why I was there in the first place. Barely. But part of me knew I had a duty to remember. I had to get out of there. I had to warn someone of my now proven suspicions.

I can't remember when I first came up with my theory. All I remember was that I found it absurd that people wore onesies. Adults walking around dressed like babies. I looked it up online, and I found an article about the start of the trend – it was three Norwegians, the computer told me. Three young men who wanted to be lazy. Or so it claimed. But further down the article, there was a quote from a representative of the original company. Claiming they had magical powers, and people went from hating them to loving them pretty quickly.

Faced with this information, my crazy brain decided that there was clearly an Evil Norwegian Onesie Super Villain – out to take over the world by hypnotising everyone into wearing onesies. I made the 'Anti-Onesie Club' on Facebook, where my mad friends and I would post every onesie-related thing that came up on our news feeds.

So today, I was incredibly bored. I had the house to myself and all my mad friends – which are ALL my friends – lived in England. And I lived in Scotland. So I looked up the website of the original company and found my nearest store. I got on board the train, and went to visit it.

When I arrived, I saw a sports shop, pretty standard and what I was expecting. I couldn't see any onesies though and I wasn't risking asking someone. I started to explore – it was HUGE – and eventually I saw a doorway to another section. I walked towards it, cautiously.

It was a cavern full of onesies. There was a staircase to a lower floor full of onesies, and a walkway labelled 'STAFF ONLY' circled it. The doorway resembled that of a lift, and despite the fact I knew – knew – my theory was nonsense, I couldn't bring myself to walk through it.

Standing there, I was in the perfect position to see the windows suddenly be covered in metal. I could hear the main doors to the shop behind me slam shut on some computer command. Everyone in the onesie area snapped to attention, and the shop assistants did the same. The Norwegian command rang out over the system and they attacked. Water poured out and started to rise.

You know what happened next.

So now, here I am. Alone in a deserted, evil store. I'm probably really badly injured, but I get to my feet anyway and find I can still walk, just about. I go over to the mirror in the shoe section and wince when I see the injury to my head. I grab a football top off a high shelf and rub it, getting rid of most of the blood and I find it's not so large… but still, ugh. I blink a few times and try to get my bearings.

I go over to the women's clothing section and grab some items off the top shelf, changing out of my soaking clothes. Grabbing my bag off the shelf I threw it when the attack started, I walk towards the barricaded main doors and, as an afterthought, leave some money on the main desk. Well, they're evil but I'm NOT a thief.

Staring at the metal-covered doors, I worry that my exit it completely blocked. Except for a window, high above the metal… time to find the ladder section. I drag the largest I can find and climb up, peering out at…

Chaos.

**Bex POV**

I was in the P&E barn this evening, working out with Macey earlier. It's the last day of school before winter break and I'm determined to make the most of it. Macey is obligated to go to her parents and I can tell she's annoyed. The rest of us… well, it seems mine and Cammie's destination is unknown. And Zach's. Anyway, we were in the P&E barn when Abby came up to us.

"You know, Bex, you'll be able to hit much harder if you actually tried. You're mind's miles away today it seems."

It was true. I had something on my mind and I didn't know what it was. It was really bugging me.

"What are you doing here?" Macey asked her, curiously.

"Well…" she lowers her voice to a whisper, "Mr Solomon and I need to speak to you. In his hospital room." She beckons for us to follow her and we do.

"Why?" I ask, but she doesn't answer. Macey and I exchange glances and shrug. When we get to the room, Solomon is on a laptop, examining something. Without looking up, he greets us.

"Hello ladies. I have a mission for you," like it was any other class.

Macey and I look at each other and then at the screen which is now facing us.

"Now I understand that you, Ms McHenry have now caught up with the rest of the seniors. Therefore you will be capable of participating in this slightly trivial… is there a problem Ms McHenry?"

He looked at Macey who was fidgeting and not paying attention to what was on the screen. Although she may just have been trying not to laugh at the messages Solomon was showing us.

"Well, I have to be with my parents, you see, and…"

"In that case, we will find someone else to participate in this mission."

There was silence and I turned back to the screen. It was the Facebook messages of two British girls – one Scottish and one English – talking about what appeared to be _onesies._

"Now, we are concerned that these two civilian girls are getting too close to something which will only end in them getting hurt…" I must have looked like I was about to laugh because he stared at me, pausing before continuing, "we have reason to believe that this onesie company they claim to be investigating is in fact a cover for a terrorist operation by an unknown group."

I began to realise that he was actually serious.

"So you're saying that these two might upset them and get themselves in a lot of trouble?" I ask.

"Precisely. All I'm asking is that you two, or someone else, stops them before they get hurt."

I nod slowly and Macey joins in. This should be easy!

"So, when do we-"

"CODE BLACK. CODE BLACK. CODE BLACK."

**Abby POV**

The sirens that I've dreaded are ringing through my ears. I can't show fear in front of the girls but I worry every day that the Circle will come for Cammie. I vanish out of the room and run to my sister's office.

"Rachel what's going on?" I ask her.

"It's fine. Come in, Cammie." Cammie enters and looks around nervously.

"It is the Circle? Are they here?"

"Take a seat Cammie," Rachel says, "There's no need to panic. It has nothing to do with you." She looks up at me. "Abby…"

"Rachel…" I say, mimicking her tone. It must be serious because she chooses to ignore me.

"Your mission, with the girls and Joe, may already have failed."

"What are you talking about? What mission?" Cammie tries to interrupt, but I'm going through statistics in my head and the research I've done and I realise that perhaps Sarah Murphy and Megan Thomas may have been even closer to the truth than they ever could imagine.

I just hoped they weren't going to get themselves killed in some stupid attempt to 'save the world' or anything.

No, no normal teenage girl would ever try that. They'll just run away and hide.

**Sarah POV**

Staring out the window at the chaos below is making me fear for my country's future. And sanity. Although I'm getting a sinking feeling that it's not just Scotland. Or even Britain. I reach for my bag, a backpack thankfully (very handy if you're planning on doing a lot of running) and take out my phone. It appears to be working, so I text Megan:

_Is there an apocalypse or something? The world's gone mad and I was just attacked by madmen in an onesie store. Need. Backup. Now._

She calls me quickly.

"Megan, it was the scariest thing…"

She screams down the line.

"Megan?"

"They're outside my door, Sarah. I don't know how much longer I can keep them out. It's on the TV. Sarah, get out of Scotland. I don't know how. Don't look for me. I'll be fine. I…"

I hear banging and screaming, and something else… the line goes dead.

**Megan POV**

The last thing I see is the phone falling to the ground. Just before I lose consciousness, I regret telling Sarah not to come. I doubt I can survive without help.


	2. Chapter 2: Britain

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry… I have exams, and before I had to study for exams and before that I just... um, spent a lot of time crying for a reason I will not reveal. But anyway, here is the next update. And be happy about this, I'm in the middle of the main exam diet! I sat an exam yesterday and it went really well!**

**For those who don't know, onesies are like baby clothes for adults. Look them up; because I can find plenty American sites that mention them. And the Facebook "Anti-Onesie Club" really does exist so if you look that up, someone in it will explain. **

**So for those who have forgotten, at the end of the last chapter, Megan the English civilian girl had been kidnapped by someone, Sarah the Scottish girl was staring at 'chaos' and in Gallagher there was a Code Black and Abby was worrying about Sarah and Megan. Anyway, here is chapter two!**

**Macey POV**

The Code Black sirens are still echoing in our ears as we leave Solomon's room. We're due to leave in about ten minutes for our mission; after we were assured that the Code Black was "nothing to worry about". I doubt that, but who am I to argue?

Bex and I walk up to our room in silence, finding our room empty. I assume that Cammie is with her mom and Liz is in the library.

"Bex… how long do you think this will take?" I ask her, as I flick through my clothes, thinking about what I should wear.

"About ten minutes after we locate these girls! They're untrained civilians." I've never doubted Bex before, not really. But this time… I worry that she is wrong.

**Megan POV**

My eyelids are heavy and my brain swirling. I feel like I am going to be sick. I open one eye warily but something is covering my eyes. I feel a sharp pain and try to scream but my mouth can't open. About a thousand horror stories about drug abuse we were told at school run through my head as I struggle to remember where I am… or even if I know that detail.

**Rachel POV**

"But mom! I want to…"

I hold up my hand to stop Cammie.

"This is not a safe mission for you. Now please, go to the library where Liz is waiting for you." Cammie could tell this is my final word on the subject and left. I stare out the window at my sister leading Macey and Bex towards a waiting helicopter.

A crumpled item of clothing lay under my desk, hidden in a box. I'm sure they hadn't seen it. I pull it out and stare at it. I pull out the picture of Matthew and Joe I keep under my desk and stare at it, focusing on his face until my mind is numb, my guard is up, and the words that were running through my head involuntarily have vanished. I'm only safe as long as I can keep them out.

**SIX HOURS LATER (A/N: It's a fast helicopter, okay?)**

**Bex POV**

I wake up as we approach Britain. I'm meant to search for Megan and Sarah, while Abby and Macey go on to Norway, to find out what they can about the company. As we approach Portsmouth, where Megan lives, it is about 4pm in Britain. The helicopter lands in a deserted area several miles away from Megan's house. I say goodbye to Abby and Macey and begin the trek to Megan's place. But when I get there, I get a fright.

The house is swarming with police officers and someone I assume to be Megan's mother is crying. I glance in the window of the house I am next to. They have their TV on and their window is open. I creep towards it.

"Despite further effort, the police have not been able to find any clues as to why fourteen year old Megan Thomas vanished from her house at 10am today. Her mobile phone and iPad have disappeared but the other valuable goods in the house were not taken..."

Someone in the house switches off the TV and I creep over to the police officers near her house.

"The only interesting evidence I can see is the fact that there was a cardboard box full of those hideous onesie garments on the doorstep," one says, as I mentally freak out.

I turn and walk away from the situation as a fight between two reporters breaks out.

Looks like Megan and Sarah have already managed to get themselves in trouble.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

**Sarah POV**

Seven hours later I am still sitting here. After Megan's call, I tried to break the window but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't.

Q: Why does a sports shop need bulletproof glass?

My only answer is when it's a cover for something else. I'm curled up on the high up window ledge, the ladder fell down after the call and I'm stuck. Outside, there are people parading around in onesies. Earlier, thanks to Google, I discovered it was National Onesie Day. When I tried to call anyone else, though, I discovered that pretty much everyone in Scotland's phones weren't working. I keep pinching myself, trying to wake myself up from this nightmare but nothing is working.

I had a sandwich in my bag but I ate it hours ago and now all I can do is just sit here and wait to die, one way or another. An hour ago, two onesie-clad goons came out of the metal door. One of them noticed me and they ducked back inside. I don't know what they did. Maybe they thought I was a ghost or something because nothing happened.

All hope is lost when I hear a noise. It's obviously some sort of evil way to kill me. But suddenly the shop door opens and a pretty teenage girl, about a year older than me, appears. She spins around and says in an English accent:

"Sarah Murphy? You in here?"

My dehydrated throat doesn't want to make a sound but I manage a squeak which is enough for her to see me. She puts up the ladder and climbs up it, sitting next to me and handing me a bottle of water.

"Drink." She says and I do. "My name is Rebecca Baxter; but call me Bex if you want to live. I want you to tell me exactly what happened."

"How did you find me?" I ask her.

She hesitates, and I can tell she is thinking about a thousand things.

"Okay, I guess I need your help so I'll tell you," she says, adding under her breath, "can always erase your memory later."

"Excuse me? Erase my memory?"

"You heard that?" she examines me, "or maybe we won't have to." For the first time she smiles.

"How did you find me?" I repeat.

"I'm a spy in training."

I blink.

"Now, tell me what happened," she says.

I relay the story of my onesie theory to her, right up to the moment before she arrived. She opens her mouth to reply when a bullet hits the bulletproof glass beside us and we both jump. She looks out at the woman standing on the roof of a building opposite with a gun, swears and, grabbing me, ignores the ladder, jumping down to the floor below.

**A/N: Please review! While writing this I realised I was using past tense and had to go back and change it all. Grr…**

**By the way, it really is Onesie Day here a week today.**

**Help.**


	3. Chapter 3: Circles

**A/N: Because I love you all, here is another chapter! **

**Bex POV**

We land on the floor, both on our feet (surprisingly in Sarah's case). I start to run to the back of the shop, the metal doors which she mentioned. She follows.

"Who was that?" she asks.

I don't answer. How can I explain to her why Catherine was on the roof? I don't know how she found me anyway. Or why she's here. Or why she cares about me.

I try to prise open the doors, panicking, looking for a way in as in the reflection of a shop mirror, I see Catherine approach the door. Sarah is standing, watching me and Catherine alternatively. She walks over to the edge of the door and presses a button, the doors part slightly, enough for both of us to go through. I'm glad Sarah gave up with the questions. The doors close behind us and we find ourselves in the onesie room.

**Sarah POV**

Behind us is some woman who is trying to kill us and in front of us are a bunch of clothing items which are trying to hypnotise us. We. Are. Screwed.

Some song has started to play through the speakers. With every note, my body wants to get closer to the onesies and I'm sure Bex is feeling the same way when we both step forward involuntarily. Without uttering a word, we both look at each other then run up the stairs, ignoring the 'staff only' sign. The music gets louder in my head, as we run towards the one door that is in this room. The metal door parts and the redhead points her gun at Bex, who drops to the floor. I do the same.

**Catherine POV**

Why is Baxter here? And who is she with? I came here to kill one of the people on the list, and I get Baxter? Oh well, might as well do away with this one. Seems like dear old Nicolas had the nerve to desert his little 'shop'. Not that I believe that is this place's real purpose.

Baxter and the other girl get inside the door and both of them scream. I smile as I start to climb the stairs.

**Bex POV**

In front of us are a table and about two hundred screens. The screens are all labelled with the name of a country. As we looked, some of the names were green, some red. And while we watched, the "ENGLAND" screen and the "CANADA" screen flashed and the names turned green. The red screens all have timers on them.

On the table is paper with stuff written on it in a language I don't understand.

The door behind us opens, and we turn to face Catherine.

"Hello, Rebecca dear. Heard from your parents recently?" the way she said it was pure evil. I flush red hot with anger.

"What have you done to them, Catherine!?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Where's your friend, Rebecca?" I turn around, confused but Sarah is gone. The momentary distraction is too much and I feel a prick and I get sleepy, but before I lose consciousness, I see Sarah through the window I didn't notice in the roof, walking towards the edge and hiding in the abandoned helicopter sitting there.

**Sarah POV**

I don't think hiding in 'Catherine's helicopter is a good idea, but it's my only way to get to Norway where I assume she's going next. If not then I am so dead but then again… I probably am anyway. I still don't want to wear an onesie. No evil Norwegian hypnosis is going to work on me.

**Abby POV**

We landed in Norway. The minute we stepped out of the helicopter, we were attacked. The next thing I knew my head was spinning and I could see a mirror. I had on an onesie but I don't remember how…

I don't think I can control myself… something is… no…

I scream momentarily.

I'm not myself.

**Macey POV**

Can't think… crime against fashion…

**? POV**

The CIA agent and the teenager with her are now staring blankly at the wall without reacting. I chuckle slightly. There is no point in trying to resist the power of the onesie.


	4. Chapter 4: Norway

**A/N: I changed the stupid tense of the "? POV" at the end of Chapter 3. I don't know what it is that makes me want to write in past tense despite the fact I am trying to use present tense on purpose. Grr… **

**So, if you were worried that I'd been kidnapped by the Evil Onesies on Evil Onesie Day last month… I wasn't. But I DID have exams so therefore I couldn't update. Anyways, while I was being held hostage in Examland, the title of GG6 was revealed. It is going to be called… United We Spy! (Which if you know anything about Scotland is Highly Ironic.)**

**Sarah POV**

I am in a helicopter which is landing in Norway and I'm hiding and I don't even have a passport so I shouldn't even be able to leave the country and oh God oh God oh God. I'm panicking so much I can barely breathe and I feel the need to just go on and on and on and on and just wait to die because this is so unreal and I'm probably going to wake up in bed in a minute and…

The helicopter lands and Catherine plus her evil henchmen or whatever they are get off, carrying Bex's unconscious body with them. I wait for about ten minutes and then climb out of where I am hidden and peer out the window. I am in a clearing surrounded entirely by trees. I climb out of the helicopter and glance around. There is thick snow everywhere.

I hear various screams and I shiver. I climb back inside and look around for something warmer to wear. There is nothing. The helicopter is starting to get cold and I'm not supposed to be here anyway so I get out and walk towards the trees (trying to ignore the fact that I'm probably in a country I'm not meant to be in as well).

* * *

I walk amongst trees for about 20 minutes, shivering and sure that I am going to die of hypothermia or something similar. I try to follow the vague direction of screams (you know, in case Bex is there or Megan or someone) but it's hard when they seem to be coming at you from ALL angles. And I do mean ALL. It was terrifying. It was like an apocalypse.

With that comforting thought, I make it to the edge of the forest and nothing could prepare me for what I see. There is a building, which seems to be circular (something is telling me that the shape is important) with a flat roof. But in front of me (which I think is the back of the building – I can see a road on the far side) is a half-mile long, empty-of-snow… clearing?

If that's the word for it.

It seems more like a helicopter-park. They're everywhere. Another one is landing even just now. I hide behind a tree and watch. It lands and the people inside wait until the whirling has calmed slightly before they step out, carrying… no, _dragging…_

Megan.

**Megan POV**

I scream. I'm absolutely terrified. Please, someone, can you just kill me? I'm being dragged out of a helicopter into somewhere very cold. I can barely see anything through my tear-covered eyes but I think I can make out someone standing by a tree, looking horrified as she sprints towards me.

Someone yells something and the man holding me pushes me roughly to the ground. I wipe my eyes and look over at the person he is running towards, in time to see Sarah kick the man in the face.

?

**Sarah POV**

I am so furious that I don't think. I run towards Megan, and kick out at the man who tries to stop me. I keep running but someone grabs my arm and twists it painfully. I try to yank it free but I can't and there is pain shooting through me. It is mixing with my anger which is only making me more determined. As something sharp is dug into my arm, I slam my head into the man's nose and he lets go. I run towards Megan, ignoring the alarms ringing (are they real, or am I just imagining them?) and pick her up, then I keep running, past the helicopters and down the other side of the trees.

I sprint through forest, hearing footsteps behind me. There is a sudden gust of wind and I hear a crack, as just in front of me, a giant branch proceeds to fall off a tree. I run faster, ignoring the pain and it falls, just behind me.

I hear exclamations of annoyance in a language I don't understand as I am forced to stop, two metres away from diving off a cliff. I collapse, and Megan, who is now unconscious from shock, rolls to the side. I want to sleep, but it's almost dark and the temperature is so cold it would be suicide. I sit up, trying to breathe and examine my arm. It's bleeding but not too heavily. I wipe my head. It has blood on it but I don't think it's mine. I'm scared, though. I don't know what to do, or where to go.

That's when Megan wakes up.

"Sarah… Sarah, I know something."

"What is it Megan?"

She is quiet for a second and then whispers "Swan."

Which would mean nothing to normal people but it sent a thousand shivers down my spine.

And not even from the cold.

**A/N: Please review. And with that creepy cliff-hanger I leave you now, and I can't tell you when I will return. But hopefully before the world is taken over by an Evil Norwegian Onesie Super Villain.**


	5. Chapter 5: Trees

**A/N: Hey, sorry I'm a lousy updater. I have a really busy life. Since I last updated I have been to Northern Ireland for a day, and then to England TWICE, which involved me going to England, returning to Scotland only to go BACK to England two days later. Since I last updated I have decided what I want to do at university and planned out the next ten years of my life. So I've been busy. Very busy. And in a week and a half I go back to school *cries*. So here is Chapter Five…**

**Bex POV**

When I wake up I am in a dark room, tied to a chair. I'm still sleepy so I don't move an inch until I am sure that I can fight. When I do look up, I see a guard at the door, but Catherine is not in sight. I hear a noise behind me and that is when I know that she is still in the room.

"Why hello Rebecca. Good to see you awake. Now, how _are _you?"

That wasn't Catherine.

"Sanders." I spit the word out as if the sound of it disgusts me. It does.

He walks around so he is facing me.

"I was wondering if you could tell us what happened back in Scotland?"

I ignore him and look to see if there is any way to escape. My eyes pass over the guard and I notice something. I look at him again…

"NO!"

**Sarah POV**

Swan means something to very few people on this planet. Or any other one. Only three people in the universe know what it means. Those three people are me, Megan and Megan's friend, Sam. Swan is a codename for someone. We use it as a joke, not because there's anything to it. Or at least…

The representative from the onesie company who was quoted in the article saying onesies had magical powers' codename is Swan, in our world.

Megan saying it then could only mean one thing.

* * *

We are hiding beside a really large tree, on some ground that had no snow on it, probably because of the shelter of the tree. Megan has passed out again and I am trying to wake up from this nightmare (or plan to save the stupid world from onesies).

Seriously, I don't know why I bother. I hate the world anyway.

In my school, I don't have any friends. At first I tried to make friends but I didn't know what to say and nobody would accept me. So I'd just hide in the toilets and cry, or I'd get angry. I used to have really bad anger management problems. I'd hit people sometimes because I was just so frustrated with the world. I had to attend special "social skills" classes with three boys every week. It was so stupid and it didn't help. Yeah, I know the THEORY of all this stuff. I just can't actually DO it. I didn't want anyone to know about these so all that happened was I'd lie to people about where I went.

The teachers pissed me off so much. They didn't understand me at all. All I wanted, all I've EVER wanted was to be freaking NORMAL. They treated me as if I was SIX. As if I couldn't cope with ANYTHING. I'm a straight-A student. I've been to more extra-curricular activities in my life than anyone else in my year (gymnastics, swimming, trampolining, creative writing, book club, photography, film club, charity groups, drama, singing, music lessons, netball, Guides…)

I could cope with it all… except the bullying. It's not as if it's serious, or there's this one person who flushes my head down the toilet… it's just little things. But it's literally hundreds of people and it's all the time. It's not just people in my year, or the one above. It's the younger ones too. They call me names, throw stuff at me… I can't walk through ONE corridor for HALF A MINUTE without someone yelling "BIEBER" at me. I don't even LIKE Justin Bieber! All that happened was I was friends with a girl who did.

Then she left and I had to deal with it on my own. I am fine, and I can deal with stuff… whenever I am ANYWHERE that is NOT school or at home. Then I go to classes and everyone is with their friends and – OH GREAT – we're doing group work. So everyone gets into their twos or threes or fours while I stand there on my own and the teacher is saying "Okay Sarah, there must be _someone _you can work with…

I snap out of it and stand up, kicking another tree and causing it to tip snow on me. I don't care. I just make one snowball after the other and hurl them at the tree, pretending it is everyone from my school – teachers, pupils…

The thing is, they don't even care. The teachers I mean. They don't do anything about the little Bieber munchkins because I don't know their names (hello? It's basically the entire male population of the school) and the older ones aren't technically doing anything wrong. Not their fault that I'm friendless.

I hurl one last snowball at the tree before I fall over in exhaustion.

You know what. I think I WILL try and save the stupid world after all. That way I can prove them all wrong.

And get that Bex girl to hack into the school CCTV and tell me the names of every single one of those idiotic boys.

**A/N: Hey I'm sorry that ended in a kind of rant. I just had to get that part of her character out. It's not that important to the story, but it's important to me to write all that down. So if any of you are wondering about why United We Spy is ironic in Scotland, Google the 18th September 2014. And please review because I get hardly any reviews and it's really upsetting.**


End file.
